Luke Orfeo and the world of villians
by silver daedra
Summary: Long ago when super heroes and villians were still fighting, all heroes were killed. now century's later villians rule the world. Luke Orfeo, 15 or sixteen yearold born in world with superpowers where the superpowers show themselves from 9 to 16/17 years old. In this book Luke Orfeo will learn the truth about his world, meet new comrades, and hopefully gain an ability.


It had been a typical day for Luke Orfeo. Getting yelled at by his dad;check, fail every combat exercize;check. Fail to show any sign of an ability at all;check. Luke self-loathingly ran a hand through his raven black hair. Ever since the day he turned four, his dad had been training and testing Luke in every possible way to make him become the smartest, wisest, and most powerful person on the planet. And while Luke was very smart and physically fit, his father wished for perfection. At first the tests were easy for Luke, like running a mile in 7 minutes. But as Luke got older and progressed, the tests increased in difficulty. It became running a mile in 2 minutes, and basic teachings such as math turned into complicated equations. And on top of it all, he still showed no sign of an ability. Abilities had been in the world since any type of records had started to be kept. The record for the earliest known sign of an ability was at age four, but an ability usually appears around ages 9-11. Research had been done and it was found that if an ability had not shown itself by age 16, it never would. "And I'm fifteen" thought Luke as he stood up from his bed. "I turn 16 in one month, if it doesn't show itself by that time…" Luke was too upset to finish that sentence. Luke's golden eyes glanced around his large room looking for something to distract him, but nothing did. Luke had zero personal belongings in his room, his father didn't allow it. Instead his father had bought him "the best" exercise and training equipment, "just for him". Luke switched his gaze to a picture on his wall, and Luke realized that he had one personal belonging; the picture. The picture was taken shortly after he was born and it showed his family in the hospital, his mom holding baby Luke in the blankets while his father was smiling at the camera next to them. It was the only thing that showed him what his dad's smile looked like, and also what his mom looked like. Luke, shaking his head tries to get rid of the depressing thoughts. "What am I doing here"? Luke asks himself suddenly. Everything here stirs up bad thoughts, I need some fresh air. Luke then walks to his door, that he opens and then walks into the hallway. He continues down the hallway, passing several doors along the way. After a minute he reaches the stairs which he quickly descends by sliding down the railing to each level. Once reaching the first floor, he strides across the entrance chamber floor, as to avoid his father or anyone else for that matter. But just as Luke was about to pull open the two giant ornate wooden doors, he hears his father call his name from behind him. Slowly turning around, Luke sees his father looking at him with a cold stern glare. " I thought you were coming back to practice with the swords. You still haven't mastered left hand fighting as much as your right. Mr. Orfeo's voice was smooth and threatening, like the mix between a wolf and a snake. "Who cares"? Luke said with annoyance. " Once I get my ability I'll be fine." "Fine Isn't good enough!" Mr. Orfeo said, practically snarling at his son. Restraining himself more, Mr. Orfeo glared at his son in contempt. "Fine will get you killed. You don't even know what your ability will be, if you get one. And guns were destroyed long ago so weapons like swords and bows are all that are available. So, if you wish to live through a fight, you will follow me. My dad then walked away, heading towards the training room. What a control freak, I thought as I headed after my dad.

"We'll restart with the swords so go and pick one," Luke's dad says. The inside of the large gray room looked like a gym mixed with an armory. There were large mats throughout the room for fighting, and along the walls were different assortments of weapons. There was also an elevator in the corner of the room that Luke still doesn't know where it goes. Luke walked over to one of the racks and took a gladius and sheath. The sword wasn't very flashy or pretty, but it was deadly. Then he strolled back over to the training mats, and stood across from his father. Battle 162, my father calls out. Then suddenly, he rushes towards me with his sword. I dart to the side as the blade stabs the air where I used to be. Then for a counter-attack I sweep my sword in a horizontal arc towards his chest, but as the sword is about to slice him, he thrusts the blade at my chest and then redirects it above the guard of the sword. Then he twisted the sword out of Luke's grip. As the sword fell through the air Luke dives down, catching the blade and rolling past his dad in one smooth action. But when he turned around to face his father, he found a metal sword in front of his face instead. You're no match for my precog, says my father as he lowers the sword. I knew you were going to make that move long before you ever did. But how am I supposed to beat you when you know what's going to happen and I don't have a gift of my own!? Luke then walks over to the weapons wall and slams his sword onto the holder. If you know what will happen, then I have to be faster then you or make it impossible for you to stop me, but without an ability that's practically impossible. But, and then I turn to look at him with a grin, your ability is only attached to people so you couldn't possibly see the wires that I've been setting up. And as that was said Luke pulled his hand up with strings now in his grasp. And as if Luke were a puppet master and his father the puppet, his dad was wrapped in now visible wires. It looks as though you're finally progressing in your training, says Luke's father with a wide grin on his face despite his entanglement.

Finish/sample over

so there was the sample of my story. How was it and what should I try to add/change in the future. Do you guys like 3rd or 1st person better?


End file.
